


ET

by Ralcemns



Category: ET - Katy Perry (song)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralcemns/pseuds/Ralcemns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Katy as she discovers an extra-terrestrial being and journies through the typical science-fiction and supernatural clichés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ET

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a mashup of a bunch of clichés with some references thrown in
> 
> Also any similarities between the Kary Perry in this story and the one in real life are completely coincidental because I'm making this character from scratch; I only ever meant to use her as a character because I couldn't think up a different name

Katy Perry worked as a 'coffee runner' for the Pentagon. Her job was to bring important people their coffee and keep her mouth shut about whatever she overheard.  
How she recieved such a job? She put an ad for herself in the newspaper displaying her talents and phone number. She was called one day and asked if she had any close family members or friends. She admitted shamefully that she hadn't, and was immediately hired. The whole point was that she didn't have anyone directly to blab to.  
Nothing of much interest came up in the Pentagon besides the occasional mention of a terrorist motive or some sort of a story that was supposed to be 'under wraps'. One day, however, the meeting was moved to Area 51, which took Katy along with it. The whole shaded bus ride there, she was excited out of her mind, though she did repeatedly tell herself that it probably wasn't filled with aliens, and to stop behaving like a child from the 1900s.  
The arrival was nothing out of the ordinary, her walk down the hall to the break room to brew coffee being the same. It was when she caught up to the group with the drinks that she did, in fact, feel like a child from the 1900s.  
In glass containers everywhere were autopsy projects, and on the walls newspaper clippings from each outburst over extra-terrestrial landings.  
Katy tried her best not to gape, but a small squeal did emerge from her. Aliens were real, and those foil-hatted nerds were the ones in the right.  
Katy's adventure had only just begun.


End file.
